Lavi's Nightmare
by Lil-Niwa
Summary: After a simple game it just gets harder and harder to withstand, but Allen tricks Lavi into playing another game, not only for his scarf...but maybe something more?
1. A Bad Move

"Allen, I really think you should stop now"

"Don't worry, Lavi! I'm going to win this round, watch me!" The white haired boy reply, hiding the cards in his hand as he looked towards the red head, who was standing in the doorway staring at him. A crossed from Allen, there was another man who hid his head for the time with dark curly hair and glasses that hid his eyes, a devilish grin on his face

Allen looked back to his cards, just about to pick up some cards, but he easily slipped cards out from his coat and into his hand. From this action, the other man quickly snatched the boy by the throat and threw him against the wall, pinning him there.

"Allen!" Lavi made quick movements to assist, but he found that he couldn't move at all, like he was paralyzed. "No! Leave him alone, Tyki!" He tried harder in reaching for his hammer with a heavy shaking hand.

Tyki grinned more in glancing back to Lavi, his features shifting from the normal human to a man with slicked back hair under a top hat, his skin changing to a dark shadow with what could pass as a crowned wound on his forehead, the glasses falling to the ground in order to reveal his eyes. "He cheated, now he can cheat death." Lavi's eyes widen to the sight, stuttering on his words as they came out in a scared tone,

"You're...One of the Noah..." The man just grinned, yet Allen still did not struggle or move, like he was scared enough to be incapable of movement.

In a flash, Tyki's hand went through Allen's chest, before dropping the lifeless boy to the ground, snickering "You exorcists are too easy." The devilish smile took over his face, forcing out the eyes of a killer, as Tyki turn his attention towards Lavi and slowly walked towards him.

Lavi stared at Allen, shaking in fear before squeezing his eyes shut, struggling more to move, screaming at the very top of his lungs. "ALLEN!!!"

* * *

AN: Okay! So it's been awhile and I found a new interest. Now Allen, if your reading this you might remember some of it to a point n.n; I had to get this started somehow, and yes Tyki 'You are a raping killer!' -Hops to the next chapter.-


	2. Just a Nightmare

"Lavi!"

Lavi felt himself being shaken, only to struggle more in terror. "No!! Stay away!!"

Sighing, a boy went to get a bucket before pouring it over the struggling one, who just flailed more like he was drowning, eventually flailing so much he just got tangled more in the blankets and fell right out of bed, causing him to be rather confused in waking. "About time, I didn't know weither or not to beat you for calling my name like that."

Lavi blinked a bit more before glancing around, becoming aware of the fact he was dreaming, shifting to cling to Allen's waist. "You're alive!!"

"Eh…" Allen was more confused then Lavi was waking, but still patted the other on the head, wishing that he wasn't clinging to him. "Yes...I am alive…What would make you think I was dead?"

Lavi remained silent in seeing the small golden golem, he was still mad with the golem for recording the time he lost a bet with Kanda and had to slip into one of Lenalee's dresses, which he got beaten for regardless. "It's nothing." He moved from Allen completely, only to crash on the floor again to fight with the blankets. "It was you! It was you all along, you stupid shee--…" Silencing himself, he listened to Allen laugh, just to glance off the side in embarrassment.

"Geez…Lavi. They're just blankets."

"Yeah well! You're not the one stuck in them!" Shifts more to free himself from the tangled messed. Only to find himself pinned back to the floor by a boot, Allen quickly got silent.

"I know you dream and all, but stay silent when other's are sleeping!" It was Kanda, and he wasn't too happy, but even then he went expressionless while heading out of the room.

Both watched as he left, Lavi returned to his feet after getting brutally shoved into the ground. "Of course, the night he picks to sleep walk."

"Sleep walk?" Allen had to question as he peeked out of the room to watch Kanda return to his, seeing that his eyes were indeed closed. "Wow, he is…What else can he do?"

"Believe me…You don't want to know." Yawning, Lavi sat back on the bed, before giving a look towards Allen, confused to why the boy was in the room if the other's room was a couple of floors away. "What are you doing up anyways?"

"Well…Lenalee asked me if I could get you out of her room before she returned." Allen gave a nervous smile as he pointed this out the surrounding area. It was indeed a girls room and only a few people could make that mistake, just Lavi decided to crash in the wrong place, since Komui would not allow him a room still, ever since the lose against Kanda.

Lavi stared at the other before his eyes widened in realizing where he really was, and bolted out of the room. "Why!! Why me!!…..AH!!!!! I'm speaking Kuro-chan's phases!!!"

Allen held back his laugh as he followed Lavi as he continued to run fast down the hall in no real direction, finding this rather amusing, but still felt sorry for him. "Lavi! Come back." He didn't stop running, making Allen sigh, trying to think of a way to get the other to calm down. "Lavi, if you stop running I'll let you sleep in my room till Komui gives you one?"

Lavi stopped running only to have Allen crash into him, both falling to the floor, wincing a bit due to the collusion. "You'd really do that?" Lavi stared at Allen in question to weither or not this was a trick or something he'd have to pay the boy back for.

Shifting a bit, Allen looked back to the other with a soft tint on his cheeks to how they were positioned at the movement, swallowing a bit before he could actually speak with a smile on his face. "Well of course I would! What are friends for anyways?"

The red head spotted the tint and shifted a bit in moving the other off just to swat at the golden golem in the air, "Just as long as he's locked up, I don't care." Blinks some to hearing a growl and glances around a bit to find what the cause was, which was simple since Allen gave another nervous look and a wave. "You should go eat…I'm gonna go wash off the girl germs." He shivered to the thought that he was in Lenalee's bed, but really having a girl scent on him didn't really matter, just he did not want Komui to kill him for it.

"Good idea! And don't forget, we promised everyone to play a game today, so you better have a good bet this time, like…" Allen suddenly grinned after getting back up off the ground. "Your scarf."

"Hell no! I'd never bet my scarf for anything!"

"Not even for my ribbon?" The boy made a movement to pull off a ribbon on his shirt to loosen it altogether.

Lavi watched this action, before getting up himself. "Not even for your ribbon, but maybe a week of sleeping in your bed?"

A darker tint became visible on the boys face, as he struggled with words, before grinning it off. "If you're going to play like that you might as well just be my slave for a week, and had over your scarf if you lose, but you might as well go take your bath because I don't like dirty slaves anyways."

"Don't start planning! Because I'm going to win, just you watch! And just so you eat those words, when I win, you'll have no other choice but to bring me breakfast in bed, and wash my clothes like a little house maid."

Allen smiled into getting the other to take the bet. "Alright, so if I win you're my slave for the week and I get to keep your scarf. And if you ever win, I'll be your slave and you can sleep in my bed. Got it? Well I know you do since you don't stand a chance anyways!" He snickered before quickly sneaking off towards the kitchen.

Lavi pitched a small fit into getting tricked again. "I'll show you! I will!…Right after my bath." He sighed in heading that direction. Once entering the bath room, he saw that no one was there, which was good since the bath was calming itself. He continued to walk until he was in the room with a spring like bath, not the normal tub baths you'd see every day, but something you would see if you went to a spa. It was most calming, Lavi thought which would by why another person would be able to find him here if he needed time alone.

Taking off his shirt and swinging it over a chair, Lavi stretched his arms up since he didn't have the time to stretch earlier. He placed a towel near by the edge of the water just incase he had to sprint out, and made sure that the door couldn't be opened at any given time, before he actually took off the rest of his clothes to slide into the water. He sighed after breathing in the warm air, leaning back against a wall. The water wasn't very deep for him, it was just at the middle of his chest if he were to stand, but in leaning it was at his shoulders.

It didn't take long for his rest to be disturbed with a knock on the door. It was then that Lavi hopped out, to wrap the towel around his waist in order to answer the door thinking it was someone who wanted to use the bath.

* * *

AN: Hm Who could be at the door? Guess you'll have to see in the next chapter?

AND! Who thought I would really kill Allen? Because I so did! (in a way that is)


	3. Can't Stand to Lose

AN: Well, I see that everyone is favoring this story...But no one is leaving reviews! I know I'm being picky but I would like to know if I can improve on anything or I would like to know what you really think of the story. So here's a little wake up call to those who Fav something.

!!!LEAVE A COMMENT!!!

Thank you for your time and I will allow you to read the rest of the story now, and enjoy! n.n

* * *

Upon opening the door, there was a sound of a plate shattering on the ground and Allen stood staring at Lavi with a dark shade on his face again. "Allen!? I thought you were eating!" Lavi panicked slightly, holding the towel tightly around his waist now.

"I..I was…But then I thought maybe you wanted some cupcakes?" Allen glanced from the other finally. "Besides the games are about to begin as well."

"Oh…Have they decided on a game?"

"Well, they couldn't decided on weither or not it would be a card game, but you know…why don't we play a game of our own since the stakes are different?"

"Sounds fair…" Lavi moved from the door in order to put his clothes on, but what he didn't expect was Allen to come more into the room after locking the door shut so no one could get it, causing Lavi to turn his attention completely to see what happened, but not soon enough to stop the boy from pouncing him to the ground and straddle his hips.

Allen came close to the other's face, holding the other's shoulders down as he spoke again. "You like me right? I bet you couldn't beat me into any kind of submission."

Lavi snuck back against the ground in seeing how close the boy was to his face, he could most definitely catch the other's scent from where he was just to shift in trying to move away, yet still questioning him. "What kind of submission?"

The boy slowly wrapped his arms around the other's neck "Whatever you fancy at the moment, and whatever keeps me from killing you." Lavi made no movements, and just stared up at Allen like he was bluffing. "Are you going to accept?"

"If it stops you from killing me anyways." Lavi knew how Allen could get once he wanted to fight someone, he's seen the boy beat up Kanda till he got a bowl of noodles from him.

"You should have declined if you didn't want me to kill you."

"WAIT! You said if I got you to submit it would stop you!?"

"It would." A grin played a crossed Allen's lips as he tightened his arms around the other's neck, causing Lavi to think quickly over what actions he should use. The older was more so concerned to the boy's left arm which was most deadly as he thought, since it was his anti-akuma weapon. The best thought that came to his mind was to actually try beating the other into submission like he said, shifting himself closer, nudging against the boy's neck after gliding his tongue over an area and sighing against it.

This did cause Allen to shiver, but it was not enough to stop his own actions into biting on to the other's ear, stopping Lavi altogether making him blush this time as he nibbled on the ear while muttering. "You're losing easy." Allen felt the other's squirming below himself, knowing well that Lavi was trying to gain control again in knocking himself off. The boy was not going to give up this easy, and the older should have known this by now, especially when Allen shifted his weight against his hips to stop him from squirm.

Lavi did stop moving, and did get his ear free, just to repay the boy by biting at his neck earning a choked noise which immediately turned into a growl for cover, but then stopped with loosening arms. Lavi let go of his bite in attempts to get away, only to freeze with widening eyes in seeing Allen leaning closer to press against his lips. It was a distraction, Lavi knew it was because he could feel the other's fingers moving around his neck and made another quick action to bite on the boy's bottom lip and nibble on it, which did assist him slightly as he felt the fingers curl back up and heard a purr press through the other's throat.

Allen's form seemed to calm and now would be the best chance he would have in getting away. Lavi quickly shifted his position to toss the other right off of him, paying enough time to stand back up. "If you were one of the Noah…I'd so be dead by now."

In hearing this, it gave Allen another chance to distract Lavi, flashing an almost too wicked and uncharacteristic gambling grin. "And you're sure I'm not?" This gave the older something to think about, making his reaction slow once Allen had shoved him back to the ground again, although the boy took a different approach in pinning by going for his neck through nipping and biting trying to get a reaction this time.

A soft tint over Lavi's cheeks never thinking it would end up this far, he squirmed trying to get him away, as well as fighting the urge to give in this time. This only helped Allen more, he used the half-hearted squirm to move again, instead wrapping the gloved fingers of his left hand around the other's neck and applying pressure, he bit and nibbled along the other's jaw line.

Shifting once again, the older seemed to give in as he leaned his head back to allow the other's actions, tinting a darker shade as a soft purr slipped from his throat. Allen could only chuckle now, smirking against the other's skin before pressing a kiss below his ear and tightening his hold on the other's throat suddenly to choke him with his left hand.

Lavi winced in realizing his flaw, shifting in a struggle to get free, knowing it was useless against the other's anti-Akuma hand, reaching up both of his hands in an attempt to pry away the other's hand. But the hold only tighten, and Allen let him pry all he wanted, kissing the corner of his lips quickly before moving to breathe words into the other's ear. "Try harder or I'll hurt you."

Lavi did struggle more, despite the lose of breath from his action, he even tried kicking the other off. Eventually, Allen purposely let go to give the older one last chance, not expecting the other to take that chance into biting his ear and chewing harshly on it. The boy squeaked audibly, flinching back immediately and drawing away only to find himself stuck since the red head did not let go off his ear till it bleed. Once again he grabbed the elder's throat, which cause Lavi to let go of his ear and lick over the wound he made, catching the point Allen had made the first time.

In hearing the boy purr, Lavi nibbled over the ear with caution in seeing that pressure was not applied yet, nibbling as far down as he could get without much movement since the hold was still on his neck and the other was still above him. He succeeded in trailing his nibbles along the other's jaw line and licking over the other's lips, only to get his tongue bitten, passing a whine till it was let go once again.

Allen did let go of his bite and moved his hand away from the others neck after licking the wounded tongue. In doing this he allowed the other access to his neck as Lavi dared to nip at it. The boy liked how the older was gathering up enough courage to nibble along the side of his neck and pressing soft kisses along the way, stifling a soft purr. He did not expect the harsh nip, which caused him to choke on the purr.

Smirking, Lavi glided his tongue smoothly over the wound, which indeed caused the boy to shift slightly as he easily pressed his lips over the spot. It didn't take long for his need for taste to kick in, causing him to suck over the spot till it turned a dark red.

When Allen figured out what the other was doing, he spoke out like it was a bad thing. "LAVI!!"

Lavi did stop and blinked a bit to stare up at the other, tipping his head some. "What? It's not that bad. You can at least hide it."

"Yeah well…You still lost anyways."

The boy shifted to sit up, but didn't move quick enough as the other looped his arms around his neck, muttering lowly. "Then why didn't you stop sooner?"

Allen turned a dark shade, before shaking his head. "You lost! Just…Deal with it." He pressed another kiss over the other's lips in order to get him to release the hold, moving quickly to get off of him and pick up Lavi's scarf to tease him so more. "It's so warm" He had wrapped it around his neck and snuggled it. Lavi just watched from the ground with pout to the fact the other won again. "And…when your done here. I want you to…get an apron from Jerry with a little maid's bonnet, okay?"

"I'm not removing my headband for a bonnet!"

"But Lavi You lost, and you'll remove that headband if I tell you to, unless you got something hide?" Allen had his head tipped although trying to gain a type of innocent look, which was no longer going to work with Lavi.

But a loss was a loss and Lavi had to stick with it or he'd be in trouble anyways, if the other had wanted to turn things against him. "Alright…I'll wear your stupid outfit…" He got up off the floor, turning to grab something but then stopped in seeing that Allen was in the way, simply deciding against it and heading out to do as the other had ordered.

* * *

AN: Oh poor, Lavi I'm just kidding. We all know Lavi can kick Allen's butt all in good timing. But I wonder...Well... cough Moving on from thoughts! Anyways!

Stay tuned to what Allen or Lavi might do next! What kinda of questions will spring around the Black Order in seeing Lavi in a Maids' outfit? All good questions come within time!


End file.
